


Jinx Gets Fucked

by SamGladwinProb



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Trans Female Character, Urination, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGladwinProb/pseuds/SamGladwinProb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx gets arrested and fucked pretty fucking hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinx Gets Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't really establish this outright at any point in the fic, but Jinx is a trans girl. I didn't go out of my way to state it early on 'cause, like, man, if she was a cis girl you wouldn't feel the need to establish that, right? You'd just assume she was by default, and I have a problem with that. At one point I felt like I should and then I felt like I shouldn't and this is basically just self-indulgent masturbatory garbage anyway so I wasn't really super-worried about the literary merit. She is, though, anyway, so if you're not into that you probably won't have a lot of fun reading it)

"Sloppy," Jinx mumbled to herself. She'd gotten so used to evading the cops that she'd started taking it for granted, and that overconfidence had led to her first ever capture. It was frustrating, but at least she was making the most of it.

The feds hadn't wasted any time cuffing her, and they hadn't bothered to take the cuffs off when they dragged her back to the precinct. The ache in Jinx's shoulders from having her arms pulled up behind her back was being matched by the dull-yet-increasingly-agonizing pain of having her hip-bones repeatedly shoved into the desk her captors had bent her over.

Jinx's shorts and stocking had been stripped off her but she still had her combat bra on, but nevertheless her nipples were still acutely aware of the cold surface of the table beneath her. It admittedly felt pretty good, but it was frankly nothing compared to the cock ramming into her ass repeatedly and with considerable force.

Jinx recognized that she probably wasn't supposed to be enjoying this - especially not to quite the degree that she was - but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She hadn't gotten fucked in a while, and she was one of those girls who didn't have any problem at all with being roughed around during a love-making session. The aggression, the fact that the stranger in her ass wasn't concerned with her pleasure or wellbeing whatsoever, to be perfectly honest that just added to the excitement. He was a big boy, too, and with the speed at which he was ramming her, Jinx wouldn't have been able to stop herself from moaning in pleasure even if she'd been at all concerned with "preserving her dignity" or any such nonsense. Jinx knew she was a freaky slut who liked a good fuck, and she wasn't ashamed to let any and everyone else in the vicinity know.

"Piss in my mouth, piss in my mouth, piss in my mouth, piss in my mouth, piss in my mouth-" Jinx begged, not directing the request at anyone in particular. After a moment's hesitation a faceless PD, clearly rather fond of the subject matter of Jinx's request, stepped out of the corner of Jinx's vision to oblige her. Jinx licked her lips and beamed at him, and the cop unzipped his fly and let his (unsurprisingly erect) cock loose from his uniform trousers.

Jinx opened her mouth wide and the no-name officer let loose, pissing straight onto her tongue and letting her taste as much of it as she could. Jinx kept her mouth wide open, catching as much of it as she could and only closing it to swallow when the man's bladder was completely drained, the rest spilling out onto the floor underneath her. She'd somehow managed to maintain a visible grin even with her mouth open to its fullest.

Jinx adored being used as a filthy little toilet-whore. Of course she didn't like the taste of it - mens' piss tastes disgusting - but in a way that definitely added to her enjoyment of it. Jinx loved being forced to drink piss just like she loved being slapped, spat on and having her hair pulled - the idea of guys using her however they wanted without any regard for her enjoyment was the fucking best. Even if she truly hated something, being forced to do something she hated was like the biggest turn-on in the world to her.

The man behind Jinx hadn't stopped fucking her, and while she'd quite happily orgasmed onto the police department floor a couple of times, the new cerebral pleasure of being treated like a piece of shit was enough to make her lose control of her body completely. The next time Jinx's well-endowed friend slammed his cock into her prostate her own cock - which had gone soft after the third time she came, but was now back to fully erect - spilled its other payload out onto the ground beneath her. Jinx had wet herself - partly because getting fucked and used as a urinal felt so good she couldn't stop herself any more, partly because the sight of that pretty pissing cock had reminded her that she herself hadn't gone in a few hours and, fuck it, it's not like these cops could think any less of her (not that she cared whatsoever if they did) - and while she was quite satisfied by the sizable puddle she'd left beneath the desk they'd bent her over, the force clearly were not.

A man - presumably of a higher rank than the one fucking Jinx, or maybe he was just really mad about getting a convicted criminal's piss on his desk - stepped out of the rank and file and shoved the fucker away. "You've made a mess, you dirty little bitch," the officer growled, and grabbed Jinx by the hair. Jinx gasped and a huge grin crossed her face (the pain was exquisite, and just what she'd needed to cap off a round of hard fucking and debasement) and upon seeing that the officer dropped her, a look of revulsion at the nasty little creature overtaking his features (and it was quite possible that Jinx loved having that look directed at her even more than she loved the hair-pulling). Roughly, the officer shoved Jinx to the floor, causing her to land in her own puddle on her shoulder, then placed a foot on her back and shoved her down onto her own front, pressing her body down into the warm, dirty puddle.

"Pick your ass up," the man ordered, and Jinx complied, bringing her knees underneath her and pointing her most valuable asset to the air. Disappointingly the soldier didn't seem to want to do anything with said ass, he just needed Jinx's body angled so that he could grab hold of her by the hair and use her hair and face to mop up the piss on the ground. Jinx stuck her tongue out, trying in her own way to be helpful and clean up a little more of the mess, and the officer, touched by her display of goodwill (Jinx had decided - it was more likely that he was just utterly disgusted), rewarded her by spitting on the ground by her head and dragging her tongue onto it. Jinx lapped up the spit-and-piss mixture with glee, not allowing a drop of her reward to go to waste.

The dick couldn't deal with this. He'd never met anyone or anything as disgusting as Jinx. He let go and backed away - Jinx quite happily continued rubbing her face in her little puddle, rolling her head back and forth to make sure she was coated in an even distribution on both sides - and before not too long another officer, thoroughly entertained by her little display, detached himself from the mass of onlookers and placed a foot on the back of her head. Jinx chuckled and stuck her tongue out, trying as hard as she could to lick the underside of the new officer's boot from her face-down position, and the officer cheerfully watched her struggle with this for a little while before stepping back, dropping down hard on top of her and stuffing his cock all the way into her already-loosened asshole.

This officer clearly found Jinx's enjoyment of her predicament quite enjoyable, and - not as tired as his colleague had wound up - he set to work fucking Jinx with renowned vigor, pounding her ass hard enough to leave her pale cheeks red, mixing things up every once in a while by tugging on one of her braids or wetting his hands in the puddle of piss and then placing them over Jinx's nose and mouth, robbing her of her breath for what felt like minutes at a time. In actuality it was only ten or twenty seconds per go - this officer was at least making an attempt to be careful with the girl, as she wouldn't be nearly as much fun if she wound up dead.

Much like Jinx, this officer hadn't gotten laid in a while - particularly not in such an exciting manner - and it was only a few minutes before he found himself ready to finish. Jinx felt it coming, and her immediate response to the strange man pulling out was disappointment, which was replaced with utter joy when she felt his cum coat her back, some of it firing so far out it stickied up the hair on the back of her head.

Satisfied with his handiwork but not quite bored of her, the soldier took hold of Jinx's ass with both hands and parted the cheeks. Positioning his hands just right he pried Jinx's asshole open with both his thumbs, stretching it ever so slightly, and spat inside it. Jinx bit her lower lip and grinned, her cock growing even harder - harder than you'd imagine was realistically possible. Having spit inside her felt great, but in a way it made her ass feel even more empty than it was and her craving for a fresh cock inside her redoubled.

"Come on, fuck me! Fuck me! If you can't, at least get one of your friends to do it!"

The soldier was genuinely confused. "Don't you ever get tired?" He and his friends had been fucking the girl for so long he'd seen her cum four times, but the police force's favourite captive never seemed to run out of energy. That was probably a big contributing factor into why she'd become their favourite, actually. Never one to disappoint, though, the officer took three fingers and shoved them roughly into Jinx's ass, filling her up again. Jinx laughed and squirmed about, loving the way it felt when the man's fingers made contact with his spit in there as he moved his fingers in and out. It wasn't cock, but getting fingerfucked would sate her appetite for the time being.

"Am I even gonna get to taste those fingers?" Jinx asked, smirking back at the soldier mischievously. The soldier didn't want to disappoint so he slid his fingers out of Jinx's ass and popped them in her mouth, stroking her tongue with his fingertips. Jinx sucked the spit clean from his fingers, reveling in the filth, then squirmed forward as much as she could and brought her head down on them, sliding the whole length of the fingers into her mouth and sending the man's fingertips down her throat.

As much as she loved being gagged, Jinx's self-control wasn't where she wanted it to be yet and after only a couple of seconds she came up for air, gasping and spitting out a mouthful of drool which ran down her chin.

"Now, that won't do," Jinx's favourite officer said, sounding more devious than disappointed. Pulling Jinx up to a kneeling position - by her hair, no duh - the man took hold of Jinx by the lower jaw and pulled her mouth open, then shoved his cock in there. It was still semi-soft from his last orgasm, so he was able to fit the whole thing inside with little difficulty, but as it was in there it started gradually growing harder and harder and making its way further and further down Jinx's throat. As he held her still by her now-soaked pigtails Jinx looked up at the officer with, for the first time, something other than glee in her eyes - fear? Pleading? - and she started to gag. Tears started forming in the corners of Jinx's eyes, and her excitement started mounting - this was really happening, she'd daydreamed about it so many times but no-one had ever done it before, even the guys she'd asked had paled at the suggestion - and right as the muffled, uncontrollable laughter started to make its way past her lips, so did a great wave of runny, stinking vomit.

The officer pulled out - too late, of course; Jinx had made a dreadful mess of his trousers - and yanked on her hair so her head was tilted upwards and she was facing up at him. "I think you're ready for your holding cell."

* * *

"If I'd known I was going swimming, I would've worn a bikini," Jinx grumbled. She'd made a frightful mess of the clothes she had left on, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to change them.

The officers hadn't thrown her in the cell and left her as she was - they weren't nearly kind enough for that. None of the others had wanted to risk having to wash puke off their uniforms, so they'd uncuffed her hands for a while so that they could make her gag herself on her fingers and totally empty her stomach all over the floor of her cell, and then when they felt she'd done a good enough job of bathing in it (aside from rolling around in it she'd rubbed handfuls of it all over her absence-of-a-chest, which she was obviously regretting now that she was thinking a little clearer but at the time she'd been somewhat intoxicated by all the attention and wanted to put on the best show possible for all the boys) they cuffed her back up again.

"That's the one thing we forgot about, her clever tongue," one of the more rough-around-the-edges officers noted. He'd been smart enough to grab a pair of rubber gloves before they carried Jinx to holding area, and, snapping them on as he walked toward her, the officer grabbed a handful of hair from the back of Jinx's head (never mind her plaits, they'd long since come undone) and wrapped it around her face, the length of hair filling her mouth like a makeshift gag. The officer tied it in place using some other hair, and Jinx grumbled at him through her mouthful. The hair tasted like piss and puke, obviously.

The officer took a moment to admire his handiwork, then gave Jinx a hard shove and sent her tumbling down onto her back, right in the middle of the mess she had created. The other boys chuckled, and she squirmed, struggled to get to her feet and failed, only succeeding in splashing around in the pond of puke a bit more. The boys chuckled again, even harder.

"I don't think you're escaping this time, Jinx," one of the men said, sliding the door to the filthy girl's cell shut and locking it. And as much as she would have liked to say it out loud, it still made Jinx quite happy to think to herself: No, of course I'm not. Why on earth would I want to?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-outs to Amber Rayne, who was a major inspiration for this. Wicked cool lady, she's basically the closest thing there is to a real life Jinx. If you liked this and you like real-life porn you ought to look her up, she seems really nice and she's very open about the fact that she genuinely really enjoys the weird gross sex-stuff so you don't have to worry about financing abuse within the adult movie industry by consuming her films or anything.


End file.
